real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mahmoud Ahmadinejad
Mahmoud Ahmadinejad (October 28th, 1956 - ) is a former Iranian politician. He was the sixth President of the Islamic Republic of Iran, and the main political leader of the Alliance of Builders of Islamic Iran, a coalition of conservative political groups in the country. Presidency Internationally he is criticized for his hostility towards some countries, most notably Israel, and the United States of America. He launched a gas rationing plan in 2007 to reduce the country's fuel consumption, and cut the interest rates that private and public banking facilities could charge.He supports Iran's nuclear program. His election to a second term in 2009 was widely disputed and caused widespread protests domestically and drew significant international criticism. On 14 March 2012, Ahmadinejad became the first president of the Islamic Republic of Iran to be summoned by the Islamic Consultative Assembly to answer questions regarding his presidency. Human rights record According to a report by Human Rights Watch, "Since President Ahmadinejad came to power, treatment of detainees has worsened in Evin Prison as well as in detention centers operated clandestinely by the Judiciary, the Ministry of Information, and the Islamic Revolutionary Guard Corps." Human Rights Watch also has stated, "Respect for basic human rights in Iran, especially freedom of expression and assembly, deteriorated in 2006. The government routinely tortures and mistreats detained dissidents, including through prolonged solitary confinement."Human Rights Watch described the source of human rights violations in contemporary Iran as coming from the Judiciary, accountable to Ali Khamenei, and from members directly appointed by Ahmadinejad. Responses to dissent have varied. Human Rights Watch writes that "the Ahmadinejad government, in a pronounced shift from the policy under former president Mohammed Khatami, has shown no tolerance for peaceful protests and gatherings." In December 2006, Ahmadinejad advised officials not to disturb students who engaged in a protest during a speech of his at the Amirkabir University of Technology in Tehran, although speakers at other protests have included among their complaints that there had been a crackdown on dissent at universities since Ahmadinejad was elected. In April 2007, the Tehran police, which is under Khamenei's supervision, began a crackdown on women with "improper hijab." This led to criticism from associates of Ahmadinejad. In 2012, Ahmadinejad claimed that AIDS was created by the West in order to weaken poorer countries, and repeated a previous claim that homosexual Iranians did not exist. He has also described homosexuality as "ugly". Anti-Semitism He was strongly criticized after claiming that the Jews invented the Holocaust and making other statements influenced by "classic anti-Semitic ideas," which has led to accusations of antisemitism. Ahmedinejad denied that he was an antisemite, saying that he "respects Jews very much" and that he was not "passing judgment" on the Holocaust. Later, Ahmedinejad claimed that promoting Holocaust denial was a major achievement of his presidency; he stated that "putting it forward at the global level ... broke the spine of the Western capitalist regime". The comments appeared on the Arabic but not on the English version of Fars News Agency's website 1979 Iran Hostage Crisis Many people do not know, but Mahmoud Admadinejad was originally a member of the Muslim Student Followers of the Imam's Line, a group of college students who stormed the U.S Embassy in Tehran in Nov 4, 1979 and took 52 American Diplomats hostage. Although Admadinejad and a few Iranian politicans deny this, there is evidence that this true. Category:List Category:Living Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Political Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Fanatics Category:Leader Category:Arrogant Category:Hegemony Category:Mentally Ill Category:Sadists Category:Liars Category:Eco Destroyer Category:Presidents Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Male Category:Modern Villains Category:Egotist Category:Totalitarians Category:Hypocrites Category:Delusional Category:Mongers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Vocal Villains Category:Paranoid Category:Anti-LGBT Category:Misogynists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Military Category:Government support Category:Oppressors Category:Torturer Category:Propagandist Category:Wrathful Category:Jingoists Category:Anti-Semetic Category:Islam Category:Middle Eastern Villains Category:Jerks Category:Pawns Category:Faux Affably Evil